


滩

by imalcohol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, 保险起见还是打了mature, 实际是铁盾但也没影响, 斗嘴向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 在敌船炸毁后，Tony和Steve流落到了一座孤岛上。除了果腹与睡眠他们还面临着某些不可忽视的问题。





	1. 上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 铁盾，短篇，时间线在内战很久以后。
> 
> ——2016年10月

        1.

        清风捎着股腥咸漠涩的味道通过鼻腔微微刺激到了还未彻底清醒的斯塔克。他的潜意识逐渐明晰，睁开眼后首先捕捉到的是从刚才梦中就一直搅扰得他头疼的太阳光线。

        极其强烈，不正常的强烈，以及那些熏鼻的死鱼腥味让人作呕。他按了按太阳穴，很快想起来这一切是如何发生的，他是如何同美国队长被海水冲上岸又疲惫地任自己随意瘫倒在这些硌骨的黑色礁石上——等等，美国队长？

        “队长？”

        斯塔克下意识地高念出了声，肢体仍有些酸软，他艰难地从礁石上站起来望向四周。

        他口中念着的人正呈“大”字状平躺在十米外的沙滩上昏迷未醒，就只是像睡着了一般，身上仍穿着那身滑稽可笑的蓝色紧身衣。说真的，他想撕碎它，至少他们团队里的作战服审美总该更平衡一点。而对方的宝贝盾牌正反盖在离主人脑袋不超过半尺的沙砾上，或许在等待被歌颂它这可贵的敬业心。

        托尼不再呼喊，跳下礁石，拖着有所恢复的身子蹒跚走去，在灿白沙滩上留下深浅不一的脚印。史蒂夫那身紧绷的制服正湿漉漉地包裹着他的躯体，阳光与那头耀眼金发相碰撞，融化成更烟煴的颜色。托尼看得清他发丝间垂落脖颈的水痕，还有乖巧漂亮的喉结。

        随即一个清脆的巴掌拍在了史蒂夫脑门上。在对方猛地张开嘴开始大口呼吸时，斯塔克有那么一秒钟在偷偷后悔没来个温柔点的人工呼吸。这位美国偶像还是很值得他那样做的。

        “睡够了？”斯塔克很快结束了蹲在对方身旁的姿势，站起身居高临下地看着他，“我以为你会比我早醒来，说不定我会看到你已经生好火烤了几条肥鱼等待我的画面。”

        “……我睡了多久？”

        史蒂夫撑起身子看向前方那片蔚蓝无垠的海色，耳边回响着附近一些不知名的海鸟的叫声。他再次望向托尼，瞳间仍余有惺忪迷濛。眼前的男人穿着他最常见的黑色背心，脸颊和臂膀上有几处不同程度的伤痕。

        “在我醒来后五分钟就叫你了。但这完全不重要，我们根本没有用来计算时间的工具，全都他妈炸毁了。”托尼似乎有些懊恼地吐了口气，顺便抬了抬手腕引起对方注意，“包括我召唤盔甲的传感器。哈好样的，毁掉一艘敌船，结果把自己当作鲁滨孙克鲁索送上了孤岛来一场惊奇冒险，多亏幸运之神的眷顾。”

          话倒都是真的。他们的处境并不理想，甚至可以说糟糕，身上没有任何能用以通讯的东西，斯塔克因传感器损坏也几乎和他的武器绝缘，唯一剩下的似乎只有队长那块褪了大半面漆的盾牌。显然他们无法短时间内离开这里。

        尽管那是半开玩笑的语气，史蒂夫察觉到了事情的严重性。他习惯性握住一旁的盾牌，快速站起身，身上的伤要比托尼少很多并且不怎么影响他的行动。他迈开步伐背朝大海退开了几步，环视扫量着这座曾成为他们昏倒前唯一希望的岛屿。然而除了方才缠绕至此的鸟鸣，和身后未停的浪潮翻涌，这里几乎可以用阒寂荒寥来形容。

        但不远处杂乱生长的灌木与蕨类植物给了他半点安慰，那些透过石斑罅隙的可爱绿色有机物。

        “连船只残骸也没找到。这个见鬼的地方。”托尼不悦的语气让史蒂夫总感觉他随时都想要将这里夷为平地。

        “冷静，托尼。我以为你擅长这个。”史蒂夫已经没有心情去在意对方的措辞，只是停下来转身看向对方，展示着他那双纯澈清亮的蓝眸，带有些压制或安抚意味——托尼看出来了，尽管不愿承认，好情况是队长到现在还没有打算彻底反驳他或愈发刺激他。

        于是托尼没有再说话，转而开始审量起这里的环境来，尽可能搜寻出岛上附近的可利用之物和危险因素。

        几小时前，两人还潜伏在敌船里商量着作战计划。当他们准备毁掉船里唯一威力足以干翻一座城市的武器时，船体触礁开始剧烈摇晃，前来巡察的敌方队伍发现了他们。历经一场艰难胶着的战斗以及与礁石的挣扎，余火最终导致了弹药的爆炸。船体几乎炸毁得粉身碎骨，那致命武器也随之沉入海底。

        大概他们命硬。劫后余生的史蒂夫单手拖扶着半昏半醒的托尼沿往礁石方向游去。海水浸泡得他肢体发麻，头晕脑胀。令人庆幸的是他们很快发现了这座小岛，就在史蒂夫再也控制不住地阖上眼皮之前。

        ——结果他们花掉大约半小时的时间巡完了整座岛屿，幸运地在沿岸另一面接近先前触礁的地方发现了些船体残骸。

        可利用的东西不多。史蒂夫扛了几块木板和半截桅杆，托尼顺便捎上了那条浸泡在海水里摇曳已久的桅索。以及最重要的，一个牛肉罐头，几个军用水壶，和一根大概是用来固定什么东西的金属管——头部稍尖，尾部断裂的地方有锋利棱角。这些已经万分超出预料了。

        岛屿这头的植物要比那头馥盛，中央土丘边长着数株棕榈树，最高的大概有二十多英尺，是个不错的乘凉之地。在他们能够发出求救信号以前，总得试着让自己在这里待得更加惬意。

        两人在稍微平坦的土丘旁停下，阳光能够透进叶隙间缓和空气里的阴凉，温度正刚好。

        他们被捎来的“战利品”胡乱围绕着坐在棕榈树下。没有纠结于这次任务的成败，也没有讨论遥远的纽约此时此刻正经历的纷乱沸腾，只是难得静憩着，偶尔聊聊那难闻的海风和灼人的太阳。  

        史蒂夫从军队里学来的野外求生本领现在恰好派上用场。当跃跃火光晃动在托尼面前时，他又有了些倦意。

        随手扔掉某个空空如也的水壶，并顺口抱怨一句。托尼抬头看向生完火后一脸憋屈正不停拉扯着制服袖臂的队长，终于忍不住开口打断他：“不舒服就脱了别憋着。我们在海水里浸泡了几个小时，你就不担心皮肤溃烂？要我说肯定会长虫的。”

        史蒂夫闻言松开了手指：“够了，骗小孩的语气，我记得这个。”

        “但你确实浑身难受。别告诉我你害羞了大块头？”听上去是快要笑出声的调侃。

        “好吧，是很难受我承认。”史蒂夫露出有些迟疑的表情，“我是说，你可能得帮帮忙。刚才我试过——结果拉链完全卡住了。”

        “哦。这才是正确答案。”托尼勾起嘴唇机械式地挑挑眉头，也许还包括些得意。就像是理所当然般，他清楚知道对方所有想法，甚至所有刻意或不刻意隐藏的不堪。他们自己也无从得知这到底哪来的默契。

        “来吧屁股转过来，我的队长。”

        “斯塔克，注意点措辞。”

        史蒂夫不紧不慢地转过了身背对着托尼。对方很清楚他的制服拉链在哪里，他曾在他们的某次争执打斗中试图扒光他的制服扬言要拿去烧了烤牛扒吃。这就是他，一个连日常思维模式也令人头疼的队友。

        “现在开始叫我斯塔克了？你太明显了。总不能每一次冒犯美国队长你都得故作冷漠几分，毫无用处且惺惺作态。”托尼顺着对方的背脊摸向后颈下方的拉链，“顺便说，队长拥有非常火辣的身材。”

        说话间玩笑似地突然弹了弹史蒂夫的腰肉，随即换来眼前人抑制不住的短瞬颤抖。

        “你——”

        “上帝！我发誓我不知道这是你的敏感地带。”托尼的语气大概可以归类于道歉，但他并没有直接说出口。

        “……就只是扯开拉链别让它再卡在那儿了好吗？停止其他的动作。”史蒂夫说完明显长叹了口气。

        “你很幸运，我向来擅长如此。”

          扒下那套潮湿又厚重的蓝色紧身服后，托尼感觉自己被史蒂夫裸露的躯体几乎要闪瞎了眼。事实是对方那常年遮得密不透风的肌肤实在过于白皙，红色火光漾着几分欢愉跳跃在胸前，映出种恹恹入梦的错觉。托尼晃晃脑袋清醒过来。眼前仍然是那位精壮性感的大兵。

        大兵腿间裹着没那么贴身的老式内裤，四角深色的。毋庸置疑。

        托尼硬是忍住了要夸出口的话。

        “除去身材——我居然以为脱掉那身丑陋的制服或许里面看着能赏心悦目点。”托尼在内心翻了个白眼，“我甚至要怀疑你是在鼓励我把它们全部脱掉。”

        “你不该对什么都这样不满，我知道你心情很差。时间不会太久，我们会撑到弗瑞派人来接我们的。”史蒂夫仿佛根本不知道对方到底在说什么一样，自顾自地一本正经地说着，一边将脱下的制服撑开在刚用桅杆搭好的木架子上。

        大概是火堆让人燥热干渴，毕竟托尼至此嘴也没停过。他难得小心翼翼拿起剩下的水壶浅抿了两口，然后递给还没来得及补充任何能量的队长。

        “我不渴。”史蒂夫推开水壶，“你多喝几口吧不用省了，我那壶也给你。我没那么容易死。”

        托尼不乐意了：“你说谁容易死？”

        史蒂夫立刻解释道：“我有超级血清。托尼，我得确保我们的生存几率达到最大。”

        “但愿你闭嘴。你拖着我在海里游了几小时，现在还赤裸裸地坐在火堆前，你就该死的没感觉到有只隐形吸水怪在疯狂榨干你体内的血水？”

        “……”

        在托尼的绝对坚持下，史蒂夫喝掉了壶内三分之一的水。他确实亟需补充水分，在经过那么长时间运动后。而往后的时间里他们会尽量饮用得更节省点。

        托尼当然也脱掉了背心和外裤，他的反应堆蓝得像是天空的牙。那玉牙也从未如此晶亮透澈过。史蒂夫欣羡他胸前蓝色的美，尤其此刻堆砌在他温热的胸膛前，他能看见那冷热交织，那软硬相融。一切矛盾在这男人身上似乎都融合得那么理所当然。

        而最矛盾最捉弄人的，是此时此刻被一同困在孤岛上的偏偏是美国队长和钢铁侠这对冤家。他们俩或许正巧该通过这次机会建立起亲密队友关系，希望伙伴们会知道这次伟大尝试，前提是他们能够尽快回到纽约。

        白天敌船沉没的地方就在这岛附近，神盾局再不济明早也至少该监测到具体位置。虽然在丢失信号前他们都忘了发送位置和求救信息，他们当时也没那个条件。

        或许上帝会帮上点小忙呢。

  

  

        2.

        不远处的火堆正噼里啪啦作响烘烤着两个可怜虫的衣服，衬在这宁谧夜色里更有几分肆意猖狂的味道。

        它就那样披覆在史蒂夫肌肤上，忽明忽暗闪烁隐约，像是层翩舞中的橘色薄纱。托尼睁眼看着史蒂夫那依旧宽厚的背影，这才想起来这一切都有多么疯狂。他是说，现在全世界仿佛就剩下了他们两个，置身孤岛，忘却尘世。

        没有该死的万千针对史塔克工业的新闻报道，也没有政府同神盾局的协力压迫，哦还摆脱了那些腻人的各味女郎。他眼前——身旁正睡着几近赤裸的比想象中更要热辣醇美的美国甜心罗杰斯。这让托尼忍不住笑出了声。

        而当史蒂夫从浅眠中倏然惊醒时，一只灼热的带着足够多厚茧的手正游离在他腰际与肋骨之间。那些抚摸带来的酥麻感让他不禁倒吸了口气，他迅速抓住了那只捣蛋的手。

        “……托尼？”

        诧异并质疑的语调。托尼也不幸地记得这个，这常常出现在他做了某些疯狂且错误的事情以后。史蒂夫半撑起身子转过来看向了他，谴责的目光如最初那样锋利坦白。

        “哦看来——你还需要解释吗？”托尼挑起眉毛，露出了几条抬头纹，似乎借口总是这样理所当然。“我睡觉习惯抱点东西？之前通常是杂志封面女郎。而你，你的身体真是太招摇了。”

        史蒂夫一脸我就知道的表情：“又是这个。不利用点身边什么东西显然对不住你的名声是吗？但我是个男人，斯塔克，告诉我你还没疯狂到如此地步。或者在你做出更过分的事情以前我就该盯着你入睡？”

        “是的，疯狂。你说到点上了。”托尼抬起头拍了拍史蒂夫结实的胸肌，仿似还在表扬对方的正确答案一般，“我猜你根本就见识太少，任何方面。你当过兵，军队里就没有那些疲惫焦渴亟需发泄的士兵互相缓解的情况？”

        他们仍维持着一上一下一左一右的姿势。史蒂夫能够俯身近距离打量对方胸前的方舟反应炉，明明周身燥热不已，这圆形小家伙倒总有它独特的冷冽。

        “那种情况很少，至少没在我身上发生过。别再想它了，何况也不能相提并论。”

        “所以你喜欢我的反应堆？”

        托尼结束掉上个话题，以一种试探性的目光寻找着史蒂夫那些飘忽不定的视线。他缓缓抬起胳膊，去握住史蒂夫空出来未受力的那只手并拉向自己胸前。带点鼻音的诱导腔调萦绕彼此耳际。

        “那就仔细看看。我知道你期待很久了。”

        史蒂夫毫不意外摸到了那块蓝色半金属物体，触感就和他想象中不差分毫。几分薄凉，绝对坚硬。指腹勾勒过圆形轮廓，最终按压在那与边缘相连的肌肤上，和方才的触感截然不同，寸缕间都是这具身体独有的柔软和炽热。

        于是毫无征兆地，就在这万籁俱寂，屏息凝神之刻。托尼终于昂起脑袋按住史蒂夫的后颈吻上了那片他觊觎已久的唇。

        金发男人瞪大的眼睛和不断发出的闷哼声展示了他的震惊，左手撑在托尼胸前以抗争那股要命的力道。这不是他想要的发展方向，即使他想过经历这一次他们的关系也许会亲密许多。但上帝，可不该是这样的亲密。

        托尼接吻时同样喜欢发出声音，固然和队长的反抗不同。他裹含住史蒂夫的唇瓣，吮吸碾磨间带出一阵阵暧昧情色的津液交缠与吞咽的声响。这些让史蒂夫脸红得像是熟透了的苹果，又像是他们身前摇曳的熊熊烈火。

        史蒂夫最终决然推开了托尼，蓝眸里的余惊与薄怒透进对方眼里，满是质疑。

        ——太过柔软，这不该是他想象中的托尼的味道，即使携着潜伏暗处蓄势待发的侵略。男人仍柔和得像要包容万物，像要吞噬彼此坠入深渊漭河。

        他从不曾见过托尼多余的情感，那些机械式的每日麻木的调情和讥讽，他见得多了。而眼前的托尼却比记忆里要热情百倍。他逗留了过多目光在史蒂夫的蓝眸上，温情脉脉，似要将他揉进暗瞳最深处的洞穴里。

        托尼就用那双水汽氤氲的眼睛直勾勾地看着史蒂夫，手指不听话地游走在那腰线边缘。如同明白对方根本对此无力抵抗。

        “要我说这还不错对吗？”

        “不。这很糟糕。”史蒂夫出声反驳，仍紧皱着眉头，他抓住托尼的手以确保它不再乱动，但对方另一只手很快攀上了他的背脊，这将令他崩断了弦。“停下来斯塔克！这太糟糕了，我就只是期待能跟你相安无事度过这些等待救援的时间，祈祷别再同你生气也不必跟你动手——但你刚才，见鬼了你到底做了什么！”

        “哦等等队长，你说什么？该死的，你真该亲眼看看你说粗话的时候有多性感。我喜欢这个，你可以继续尝试。”托尼咧开了嘴，他察觉到队长已经不准备钳制他的另一只手了，“但说真的。纽约没有这些，没有这么美的风景也没有独处的时间，你最好庆幸我没有当着复仇者们的面吻你。你禁欲太久了——或者根本就没有第一次，你知道我发现你已经饥渴得不行了吗？美国队长现在的眼神几乎想要把我生吞活剥。”

        “拜托就闭上你的嘴吧。”史蒂夫剜了他一眼，最终放开托尼的手。

        而他没有证明对方所说的话，更不再看他。只是终于沉默下来转身躺了回去，躺在那片盛着草木与沙石的浅丘旁，与钢铁侠仅寸尺之隔的地方。

        令他惊讶而更加烦闷的是，托尼也确实闭上了他喋喋不休的嘴。没有任何声响，大概是捉弄心理得到满足而沉沉睡去，也可能正睁着他的大眼睛望着天空数起那些遥渺无际的繁星。

        在史蒂夫浑沦入梦前，脑子里似乎仍是那双棕褐色的摄人魂魄又诉以安慰的眼。

  


	2. 下篇

        3.

        清晨被海鸟尖锐聒噪的声音吵醒。

        即使仿佛与世隔绝，史蒂夫永远是那个恪守健康生物钟从未打乱的人。在再次感受到腰间怀里的重量和温度后，他保持冷静吞了口气，轻轻将环住自己的那双手放回了它们本该在的地方。

        托尼手上的茧比他常年摸枪的手掌心茧还要厚，显然是每日每夜蹲在实验室里研制敲打的原因。他花了五秒钟的时间去细细摩挲这些厚茧与掌纹，在确保托尼还未醒来的情况下。那有种怪异而强大的吸引力，恍若能通过它们感受到工作间里不休不眠严肃谨慎的托尼。他承认那是他所认知中最为性感的时刻。

        五秒钟后他放开了托尼的手。

        站起来热热身，摸了摸木架子上的衣服。好在今天或许是个晴天，海浪卷着潮湿水汽扑入岛上，经由阳光糅合倒并不叫人难受。

        史蒂夫离开这块树荫走到海边，洗了把脸漱漱口，又因咸苦的味道迅速吐出来。回头看时托尼仍睡在棕榈树下丝毫未动，他便沿着岛屿岸边开始跑起步来。他不确定昨日的长时间浸游有没有拉伤肌肉，但正常的运动显示出他的身体机能一切良好。

        当史蒂夫沿岸跑完一圈后，托尼已经醒来，正坐在树下试图撬开那盒牛肉罐头。

        他大步走回托尼身边并礼貌说了句早安，此时罐头盖已经被打开，露出偏红色的肉片。托尼只是抬头瞥了他一眼，随即将自己早已烘干的背心扔到对方怀里。

        “先擦干净，汗味儿太重了。”说着直接将手指伸进罐头戳了戳又放进嘴里，就丝毫不在乎史蒂夫在不在意这个。

        史蒂夫用他的背心简单擦了下脸和脖子，虽然根本懒得捋顺这人的脑回路，譬如嫌弃他的汗味却又拿自己的衣服给他擦汗什么的。大概又只是矛盾作祟。

        “……那么味道怎么样？没坏吧？”他将衣服递回去。

        “只是没坏。也不能再挑剔了，完全不敢恭维我们敌人的品味。”

        是的，慰藉仅是无由挑剔。两人就这样分着吃掉了大半盒牛肉，加工食品的味道总有些刺激味蕾，尤其是里面熏鼻的酱料。他们又喝完了昨天那支水壶里剩下的所有水，现在还剩下半盒罐头和一个半的水壶。或许他们会商量着捕点鱼吃，至少这里有足够的生火条件。

        “这么等下去不是办法，我们该计划点什么。”史蒂夫从木架上摘下了自己心爱的印着国旗的蓝色制服。

        好在衣服已经干透了。要说尤其在经历昨晚以后，就这样赤裸裸地漫步游晃在托尼眼前总会令他感到些不自在。你不能期望在一个向来以同你争执为乐而却又时时刻刻故意透露出他对你抱有另外想法的人面前能够多么无拘无束。这本身就是个矛盾体——况且是的，这种情况维持许久了，就在他们内战和解以后变得尤为明显。但昨天他付诸了切实行动，一个几乎致命的转折点。

        那个亲吻他的男人往往是怼他怼得最凶言语最讥谑狂妄的人，他劝自己得习惯这个。

        而考虑结果是，史蒂夫尽快穿上了他的紧身制服，在托尼准备再次翻白眼的情况下。

        “行吧，我就别祈祷你能脱下那身衣服超过一天。”托尼努了努嘴，将双手交叉环抱胸前，“所以你想计划什么，制作一个信号发射塔，还是搭建一艘简易小船？真可惜和美国队长同乘木舟漂洋过海并不在我的性幻想清单里，如果你的意思是要消遣时间的话。”

        “你也就不能停止胡闹一天？我是说我们就没有任何办法联系弗瑞了吗？他派我们潜伏敌船总该装置了追踪器什么的，我以为你会随身携带某些高科技通讯器？”史蒂夫就坐在托尼对面，努力忽视掉那些胡言乱语。

        托尼伸手给他看了看自己手腕处的手表，这在他们同敌人的打斗中被撞击得不轻，玻璃剩余的碎片还挂在中心边缘，金属外表有刮擦和灼黑的痕迹。

        “——给你看过了，这就是我的所有家当。要不是或许能用来敲打点东西它昨天就该被丢弃了，现在看来敲打也完全不必，我们只能等待援队。”

        史蒂夫看着他破碎不堪的手表皱了皱眉，未取得对方同意便直接伸手捏住表带将其解开取了下来。托尼期间习惯性想要收回手腕，但很快被他扯回来握进了手中。

        “如果没用就扔掉，玻璃渣容易松落。”史蒂夫的嘴唇规律翕动着，在最终闭合上唇瓣后，他倏然想起什么似的露出浅笑并扔掉了那块破表。“很有意思。你记不记得你曾扔掉过我的盾牌？你说我不配拥有它。”

        托尼抬眼看向对方，那双清浅温煦的蓝眸里蕴蓄着某些他们彼此能轻易读懂的情绪。尽管那些已经过于久远。“容我提醒一句，盾牌是你自己扔掉的。真正有意思的可是那封信不是吗？比街头抛撒硬币的过客要慈悲万倍。”

        “我只是确信你能理解，就算不能——你确实不能。但你还是跟我见面了。”

        “嘿现在的队长是不是有种过度膨胀的自信心？告诉我从什么时候开始的，是在我揍上你的小白脸之后还是我昨天真的说了我想干你以后？我太纵容你了是吗，下一句大概就是‘看吧托尼我们也能相处得很愉快所以停止你的咄咄逼人吧’或者‘你总算该死地承认了自己的错误’？”

        “没人能考虑周全。你的蓝图里漏掉太多细节，我得负责补充。是，我至今还是想揍你，在你闭嘴以前这个想法可能没法停止了。”史蒂夫说着吐了口气看向身前方的海线，“我不期望你能开口承认，至少你的行为总会出卖你。”

        “吧啦吧啦吧啦……”托尼只是翻了个白眼。“行了停止吧，随你怎么说。你让我感觉耳朵周围全是嗡嗡作响的蚊子，甚至让我想念佩珀了。”

        “她的确是位可敬的女士。”

        史蒂夫最终这样说道。眼里流露出由衷的敬佩，她的优秀与严谨总能让他想起卡特特工，可惜的是他们终究彻底分手了——双双如此，尽管是不同意义上的分手。在这之前他曾认为或许只有波茨女士能管住斯塔克那恼人的性格。

        所以他本只是想提点什么足够拿来共同回忆侃谈的事情。意料之中，那家伙永远不会如他所愿，好在这些尴尬让他一人偷偷消化就够了。

        而尔后漫散的时间也同样未如他们所愿。植物纷纷投下的影子就如同刻定了般像在注视并嘲笑着两人徒劳无用的对弈。

        值得一提的是，这天下午忘却那段争辩带来的短暂不快后，史蒂夫成功逼迫托尼从树荫底下站起来陪他练了会拳击与格斗术，并教会了对方几个实用招数。或许真是枯燥得过分的缘故，托尼花了不少时间来蓄力意图打趴史蒂夫，但显然都悉数失败。

        只是运动过后他们就仅剩下了半壶水。

        托尼使唤史蒂夫去抓几条鱼回来，筹码是威胁用他的盾牌海水煮青蛙吃？鬼才知道这哪来的青蛙，而且他也不吃青蛙。

        傍晚时分史蒂夫用托尼从敌船残骸里找回的那根金属管叉到了两条海鱼回来，平均大概有他的巴掌那么大，作为下一顿丰富的餐食。以及托尼发誓他刚才没有说出“丰富”这个词。

        “已经不错了，我原以为今晚就能回到基地。神盾的伙食要比军队好很多。”

        史蒂夫抚慰性地看着对方如是说。目光里包含着彼此向来无须拿捏的默契，还有那些新奇的变化。

        直到火光再次映满他双瞳，暮色换来了难得的沉默。黛绿色的辽阔海面容纳着天方一角送来的霞光，那般浓冽，如血。

 

 

        4.

        夜色已深，黑雾吻覆着沧海礁石。星辰大概便是黑夜送给梦境的精灵。

        显然梦里梦外他们两人都没能分开，仍不知死活地睡在一块。但当你睡觉时身后总不停地传出沙沙声响和莫名的躁动声，你会很难忽视这个。

        史蒂夫在睁开眼翻过身子前，还以为托尼只是在沙土上涂画着什么，或是学习钻木取火之类的。但等他终于忍不住转过身后，史蒂夫确定这是他干过最后悔的事情，他几乎是以光速站起了身来。

        而托尼仍半躺在地上整满目专注似乎旁若无人地，规律撸动着他大腿间的那根玩意。腰际外露的光滑皮肤与他手中那亢奋傲挺的小家伙就这样残忍掠夺了史蒂夫的所有目光。甚至险些未能移开眼。

        “安东尼？你在干什么！？”

        史蒂夫这才迅速背对向托尼，高昂的声调和挥舞的臂膀也无法发泄他的震惊和恼怒。他以为，他以为对方即使顶着花花公子的名号？也总不该如此肆意。这太疯狂了，他甚至不确定自己有没有从梦中清醒。

        托尼吐出他粗重的喘息。只是盯了盯史蒂夫的后脑勺，又将视线送回自己腿间：“抱歉我以为你睡着了。呃顺便说你睡前都已经允许我亲你了，所以就别在意这个？”

        “这不是一码事！”史蒂夫怒道，“是你自己说要晚安吻就强扑上来，等等我不是说这个——你先穿上裤子。”

        片刻后，在他得到了托尼的示意才转过身去，有些面红耳赤地面对着对方。是没错，在他们睡前，或许他确实没那么抵抗托尼硬塞来的吻。但它能象征的并没有这么多。

        “你甚至让我吻了你的喉结。”托尼整理好衣装不为所动地看着他，“至少别装作你不知道那是什么意思。”

        “……”史蒂夫固然是明白的，但他总是思虑太多又时常犹豫不决，这也是托尼深了解他的毛病之一。他咬紧牙抿了抿嘴唇，努力压抑住那些永无尽头的羞恼，让自己冷静下来，沉默了足够久才开口。

        “我想我得去那边才能睡踏实。”

        深夜的海风较为清凉，海浪声最终也盖过了他们互相对峙中的急促的呼吸。托尼穿着十分精薄的衣物，看上去唇色褪去几分红润，显得无神很多。但它吐出来的火热气息让史蒂夫忽视了这个。

        他不再看他，转身走到了十几米外的另一棵棕榈树旁并躺下翻过身去。

        像是赌气一般——托尼大概通常都有这么孩子气，他将史蒂夫捕来剩下的那条鱼提起扔向了数尺外，随后安静下来若无其事地翘起二郎腿看星星。他根本不认为这是什么值得恼火的事，他们彼此都是男人，也在亲密的热吻中投以痴迷诉以秽言——虽然后者只是他单方面的。他甚至抚摸尽了史蒂夫的肌肤，那些从不给予他人的无声包容。

        结论是史蒂夫果然脑子又他妈犯毛病了。

        但他不愿这样轻易入睡。在沉默半晌以后，他终于坐起身将目光投向了不远处的树影，张口冲那边喊道。

        “喂你这混蛋白天把手表扔哪儿了——我脚底好像进了玻璃渣，你都不打算负责吗？”

        说完好像要证明自己所说的话一样伸手握住了脚板，虽然濛濛黑夜里对方根本无法看清。而十秒钟后，托尼隐约看见那熟悉的高大身影从树下站了起来。

 

 

        5.

        “晚上有点冷。”

        托尼看着被骗后一脸不悦的史蒂夫说。

        “别说话了，我也不想听。”史蒂夫侧躺了下来，以面对着托尼的姿势，将方才脱下的制服披盖在他身上，将自身热量充盈进彼此体肤之间。

        在对方以为这样已经是极限的情况下，他甚至就这样无声地环抱住了托尼的身体。他低头就能看见那双紧抿的确实愈发苍白的嘴唇，暗藏在那曾被精心修剪的胡茬之下。那么话说回来，既然已经有了亲吻，或许相拥入眠也不是什么肉麻尴尬的事。

        实际上在他转身离开托尼身边超过五米的时候就不可思议地意识到了这个事实。空气总会有些清冷，而他强烈渴望着炽热。

        “上帝。你居然还不让我睡你？”

        托尼在他怀中发出了一声惊叹，随即便像活过来般反攀上对方的肩膀，迅速翻身欺了上去。

        真是多余的怜悯心，史蒂夫暗暗叹道。以及这又令他抑制不住地高昂起了下巴，为的是去迎接那将落未落的吻。

        托尼嘴唇的味道与温度倒不如它表面那样苍白无力。他几乎咬得史蒂夫要轻哼出声，疯狂的力度揉进身下人的口腔唇隙里，带出一股股热气蒸腾的爱欲。舌尖蛮横扫荡过唇齿寸缕，柔软湿润的触感令他不禁阖上眼帘专心沉沦其中。但史蒂夫比想象中更难驾驭，也更要热情甜蜜。

        他紧扣住托尼的腰，认真地深吻回去，用那玉齿拉扯出缱绻银丝，分分合合，若即若离。托尼腰间的肌肉看似单薄却强壮无比，无数次猛烈撞进他的手里，像是要给他暗示般。如同腹部赤裸肌肤间那些试探性的暧昧贴合与摩擦，每多一次，那身边的篝火仿似就燃得愈炙一分。

        史蒂夫感觉肌肤都被烧得焦烫欲裂，经由托尼吻啄过的地方令他无法平稳心率。脖颈胸膛间留下的一串串肆意亲吻和吮吸，同那永无餍足的舌尖，他都感受得清晰无比。

        “我们的美国精神偶像……哈正躺在我身下展示他完美的裸体和喘息。”托尼含住了他肋骨外的薄嫩皮肤，在上面留下几道深深浅浅的印记。“说不定他一觉醒来就会否认这个？”

        “不，你说错了……我没打算否认。”史蒂夫低头看向伏在他身上的男人，腾出一只手抚上那乌黑随性又独具魅力的短发。当胸前敏感的粉色乳点被含进对方嘴里时，他终是忍不住挺起腰吸了口气。

        “唔……托尼，你说明天跟神盾哪个先来？”

        “干他的。别讨论这个。”托尼撑起身子昂首含住他的唇，转而趣味性地舔吻起他下巴，“不如来说说你喜欢什么姿势？”

        “我以为你收到我的拒绝了。”史蒂夫睁眼看向对方，汗涔涔的脸上露出笑容，带有几分掖藏后的微妙紧张，“但愿醒来后也只有我们。我得坦白你真性感，娜塔莎说得不错。但你意图勾引过她。”

        “哦，冷面特工还跟你聊这个？那可不幸了，我和她除讽刺对方和工作以外根本没说上十句话。回去顺便替我夸夸她，她比想象中更有品味。”托尼再次俯身啄了啄史蒂夫白皙的胸膛，“你最好是能多吃醋。这样我就会更用力点。”

        “那就放马过来。”

        “等等史蒂夫，我有跟你说过吗？”

        “什么？”

        “哦我在说什么。这太糟糕了……我是说你知道的，你应该知道，可想而知。我没和其他人说过什么三字情话。”

        “嗯你只说过你太纵容我，就在白天。”

        “是的。显而易见，一直都是。”

        “那我知道了。”

        史蒂夫现在倒是想收回那些曾被托尼嘲讽的过度膨胀的自信心了，但他做不到。他沉迷在托尼给他的辽阔疆域里，又每日反复踱步在那等待窥伺的狭仄暗道中。

        总有那么一条路是通往光亮的，伴随圣母玛利亚的炽爱，又暗伏饕餮无尽的贪婪。

        他用最浅显又最深厚的方式表达回去。用抚摩，拥抱和亲吻。他就总能明白对方想要说什么。

        “看吧，我就不该给你这么多自信。”

        声音终究破碎在那肢体交缠的温度里，融化在那烈火漫漶的赤色中。

  

 

        6.

        耳际仿佛传来颂扬黑夜的歌喉，那是来自深海滩涂交织间的黑鳞泉客，它们歌颂着向死而生，歌颂着为生而亡。

        “亲爱的黑夜”

        “亲爱的黑夜”

        “年复一年”

        “把我从烈阳里救赎”

        “环绕我那挚爱之人的喉咙”

        “亲爱的黑夜”

        “你包裹世间万物”

        “你夺走我们的一切”*

        “……”

 

 

        **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第6节整段引用并改自PJ Harvey的《Dear Darkness》某音乐软件译词。


End file.
